1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver handle that can be retained in an in-line state or an angled state.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 through 4 of the accompanying drawings illustrate a conventional screwdriver handle 90 comprising a front handle part 91 and a rear handle part 92. In a first position, the longitudinal axes of the handle parts are substantially coincident with each other and in a second position, the longitudinal axes of the handle parts are at an angle relative to each other. The front handle part 91 includes a slanted circular rear end face 911. A pivotal member 912 is mounted to the rear end face 911 and includes a protrusion 913. A push button 914 and a spring 915 are mounted in a compartment (not labeled) in a side of the pivotal member 912, with an end of the push button 914 extending out of the front handle part 91 for manual operation via a through-hole (not labeled) in the front handle part 91. The rear handle part 92 includes a slanted circular front end face 921 in which a groove 922 is defined for pivotally receiving the pivotal member 912. A through-hole 923 extends from a bottom wall defining the groove 922 through an outer periphery of the rear handle part 92. A C-clip (not labeled) is mounted in the through-hole 923 for retaining the protrusion 913 in the through-hole 923 while allowing pivotal movement of the pivotal member 912. A plug 924 is provided to seal the through-hole 923. Three positioning holes 925 are defined in a circumferential wall defining the groove 922, and the other end of the push button 914 is selectively engaged in one of the positioning holes 925 for retaining the front handle part 91 in place.
However, in addition to the through-hole in the front handle part 91, it is necessary to drill another hole (i.e., the through-hole 923) in the second handle part and to provide a plug 924 for sealing the through-hole 923 required for mounting the C-clip onto the protrusion 913, which is time-consuming and costly. Further, the plug 924 is apt to fall out of the through-hole 923 during operation, leading to accumulation of dust and dirt in the through-hole 923 that may cause adverse effect to pivotal movement and/or positioning effect of the front handle part 91.
Further, the push button 914 of the screwdriver handle in the second position is located in a position other than that in the first position; namely, the push button 914 in the second position must be pressed in a direction different from that required in the first position, leading to inconvenient operation.